youtubefandomcom_es-20200216-history
ZetaSSJ
Francisco Vejar Riquelme (más conocido como ZetaSSJ) o simplemente Zeta, es un Youtuber de nacionalidad chilena fanatico de los videojuegos, en especial los de Nintendo, le gusta el anime y es un dibujante aficionado. Juegos subidos Por el momento en este canal se han subido 16 juegos los cuales son Minecraft, Brutal Doom,Emily Wants to Play, Mario Kart 8, Medal of Honor,Super Mario Maker, Super Smash Bros, Rocket League, Watch Dogs,Biome 3D,Batlefield 1, Pokemon Go, Rogue Legacy, Roblox,Super Bomberman R y The legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild. Algunos de estos juegos solo los subio una sola vez. Juegos usuales en su canal Los juegos en los que el es bueno son el Super Smash Bros, Super Mario Maker y Mario Kart 8 / Deluxe Super Mario Maker. En este juego es bueno tanto creando niveles como superandolos, y aunque algunos niveles no los logres superar normalmente busca el nivel fallado e intenta superarlo, cuando hace esto normalmente dice que lo hace por sus ``Zetajines´´(Forma en que Zeta llama a sus suscriptores) Super Smash Bros. En este juego Zeta concursa en los torneos en linea, la mayoria de las veces utiliza a su personaje favorito que es Mario, que támbien es el personaje que mejor sabe utilizar. Así Zeta trata de superar los desafios de los torneos usando sus tecnicas adquiridas a lo largo de los años jugando esta saga de peleas. Mario Kart 8 / Deluxe En este juego Zeta se divierte compitiendo con personas de todo el mundo jugando (De momento) con su personaje favorito que es Mario, ya que según dice él, le recuerda a cuando jugaba de pequeño en la Nintendo 64 The Legend Of Zelda: Breath Of The Wild Cuando él compró la Nintedo Swicth fue el primer juego de esta consola que subió al canal, actualmente ha completado al juego. Tuvo problemas de Copyright el los primeros vídeos de este juego pero él, con tal de que sus suscriptores pudieran ver los vídeos, no hacia nada al respecto, pero antes de que el Copyright borrára sus vídeos tuvo que tomar acción al respecto Curiosidades * Tiene una gatita llamada Kari * Es amigo del Youtuber Chileno Markgamer03, aunque nunca han grabado videos juntos * El juego mas subido es Super Mario Maker * Tiene un server en Minecraft llamado Zetacraft * En la mayoria de sus videos usa un gorrito o una capucha * El 24 de diciembre de 2016 hizo un Especial de Navidad, haciendo un remix de las series mas famosas de su canal * Tiene un pollito de juguete llamado Bonifacio * Sus suscriptores van subiendo muy rapido, lo cual hace que tenga demasiados suscriptores Frases * Fuck! * Hijo de su Madre * What the Fuck * Así que empezemos una aventura más * GOKUUUU!!!!! * Zetita * Oye! * Oh my God * Vamos * Hermoso! * Señores * Error en la Matrix * Geronimo Máximo * Muéranse, Canallas * Noo!! jo jo * Parte Nuevísima * Pal' Otro Lado * Ya tenemos este nivel * Ok * Tengo harto tiempo * Allá voy, señores * La parte que más me costó fue la del (ahí dice la parte) * Hazlo bien, Zetita * No hagas nada estúpido * Qué pasó ahí? * Ya perdí * Salto cagón que di ahí Videos Destacados thumb|left|335px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Youtuber Categoría:Youtubers de Chile